Talk:Number One
Source??? Well the Robbins bit is from Early Voyages, the rest no idea, it was listed on the Enterprise crew page. -- 8of5 21:45, 26 July 2006 (UTC) : Sorry for the lack of a sig -- that was me. : I don't know about anyone else, but I don't particularly care for forcing PAD's hints about the connection between Morgan Primus and Pike's Number One together. IMHOI, as long as he's keeping it even a little bit open-ended, the two should be treated as two completely separate characters. : And if I'm overruled on this... at the very least, I'd like to see a footnote explaining "Robbins" is from EV, "Morgan" is from NF, and she wouldn't have picked up the name "Lefler" until decades after her service with Pike... --Seventy 01:58, 27 July 2006 (UTC) I always have called her "Leigh Chapel a.k.a. Morgan Primus a.k.a. Morgan Lefler a.k.a. Robbins-Lefler a.k.a. Ms. Robbins" - a Hell of a mouthful - but I agree with all the footnote data stated by Seventy! Stripey1. :The "Lefler" part is from a short story... Don't know offhand if it was from Enterprise Logs or Tales From The Captain's Table... Pike introduces her as "Lt. Commander Lefler".--Emperorkalan 10:38, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Wasn't it from 'Where Sea Meets Sky'?. :I believe it was the Pike Captain's Table novel (he wasn't in Tales From...) I also believe that Marco or one of the other higher-ups at Pocket have admitted it was a mistake letting that slip by, which is another reason to back off from definitively stating the connection here. --Seventy 00:58, 28 July 2006 (UTC) For the record, her name is Lefler according to the novel Captain's Table: Where Sea Meets Sky and the short story Conflicting Natures in Enterprise Logs. Her name is Robbins according to the Early Voyages comics. Number One is her actual name according to the novel Vulcan's Glory. The character Morgan Primus from the New Frontier novels is an immortal who may or may not have been Number One. Does anyone know if Burning Dreams gives her another name or agrees with one of the above sources or keeps it ambiguous? :In BD she's only called "Number One" -- she's not in any scenes outside of the context of the Enterprise command crew. In the book's afterword, homage is paid to: :*''Michael Jan Friedman who, in Legacy, offers Pike a beach to walk on. :*''S. D. Perry, whose story "Sins of the Mother" in The Lives of Dax, shows us Pike at his most sensitive and intuitive. :*''Peter David, who in The Rift shows us Pike the leader, not averse to making decisions that involve risk. :*''Jerry Oltion, who proves in Where Sea Meets Sky that Pike can hold his liquor and tell tales as tall as any sailor's. :*''D. C. Fontana, because Vulcan's Glory captures the desert vagabond in Christopher Pike's heart, straight out of Jeffrey Hunter's swashbuckling cinematic past. :I have not included the young adult novels or the comic books that feature Pike (beyond the use of Chief Engineer Moves-with-Burning-Grace from the ''Star Trek: The Early Voyages comic). Incorporating every plotline where the character appears was not possible, and I hope no one feels slighted. To me, Star Trek has always been akin to Arthurian legend--there are many voices, many dimensions, but it is essentially always the same tale.'' :--excerpt ended--Emperorkalan 11:02, 2 August 2006 (UTC) I missed it before, but in Flesh of my Flesh, the same issue that establishes Robbins as the surname Pike says this: :“Now what should I call you? Lieutenant Robbins? Eura--?" At which point Number One cuts in suggesting Number One. So another name to add to the mix, or abit of a name at least. -- 8of5 20:03, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I think this page might best be served at something like Number One (Pike's XO) (can't think of a better parenthetical disambig at the moment), given the number of names availiable. Something not noted on this page is that in The Rift, Pike says her name is unpronouncable! At least remove "Morgan" from the page title, since there's absolutely no proof of that being part of her name. -- Steve 17:57, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :I tend to agree about removing "Morgan". It's probably best to have this changeed as Steve suggested, since the name "Number One" is the only thing common to all of her various incarnations. The various names that she's obtained over the years should be re-direct pages. --Turtletrekker 00:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC) "Changed Date to match other articles" What other articles? I've been working on the basis of all the Early Voyages series taking place in 2254 as they all occur close to each other and either slightly before or after The Cage. -- 8of5 08:12, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Steve Mollmann came on a few months back and changed a few 2254 dates to read 2255 on most EV related articles, such as J. Mia Colt and Jose Tyler. I don't know where he got the dates from, though. --The Doctor 09:53, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::The stardate system changes between issues 6 and 7, but those are clearly set right after each other, and all the other issues are meant to happen close to each other, I don't really understand stardates but the entire series clearly occurs over a handful of months or even weeks. Unless Mr Mollmann would care to offer up an explanation I move to declare EV all occurring in 2254. -- 8of5 22:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Augment Any idea why she is listed as an Augment? – AT2Howell 15:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, can I remove it, or is there a source? – AT2Howell 20:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It depends on whether the term 'augment' is used for all genetically engineered persons or to a specific group of genetically augmented humans. -- Captain MKB 20:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Last I checked, we were going with 'all augmented people'. So, there is a reference on her being augmented? I really don't know. I just stumbled upon it the other day and thought it was odd. – AT2Howell 21:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Leigh Hudec? The opening paragraph and infobox list “Leigh Hudec” as one of Number One’s many names. Obviously, this comes from the credit given to Majel Barrett in “The Menagerie” (in an attempt to disguise the fact that after the rejection of “The Cage”, Roddenberry had cast her in the role of Christine Chapel). But is there a fictional source that gives this name for the character Number One? I see that one source gives Number One siblings named “Hudek” and “Leighton,” but that’s clearly not the source for listing “Leigh Hudec” as one of Number One’s aliases. If nobody knows where this came from, it should be removed. For a character who went unnamed for decades, she has more than enough names — we don’t need to add one that’s unsupported! —Josiah Rowe (talk) 17:15, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Editor’s log, supplemental: MA says that gives Number One the name “Leigh Hudec”. Memory Beta doesn’t even have a page for that book. I suppose that would be considered an acceptable source here; it was licensed, and it looks like a “non-fiction” reference book like the various Technical Manuals. If anyone can confirm that that book does give “Leigh Hudec” as a name for Number One (as opposed to the actress who played her), a note to that effect should be added to this page; contrariwise, if that book does not actually give “Leigh Hudec” as a name for the character, it should be removed from this page and from MA’s page as well. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 17:48, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :If the Star Trek II: Biographies is a valid source (a licensed "official" publication) then, yes, the information in it is valid. -- captainmike 69px 19:55, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Right... I just wasn’t sure (not having the book) that it actually gives “Leigh Hudec” as the name of the character, as opposed to the actress who played her. MA says so, but it’s not infallible; it’s possible that some editor misread the source. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 21:17, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :So, the question remains whether the book actually connects the name with the character (instead of the actress). I don't have the book, so I cannot verify. Kind regards, -- Markonian 22:26, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Leigh Hudec --NetSpiker (talk) 06:54, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Ooh, well done! I will add that to the article, then! Thanks! —Josiah Rowe (talk) 13:07, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Rename to Una? Number One was called Una in the Discovery episode Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2 and the Short Treks episode Q&A, thus making it canon. Memory Alpha has already renamed their Number One article to "Una". Should we do the same? --NetSpiker (talk) 04:32, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :I'd like to keep her at "Number One" - it's her preferred nomenclature and more widely known. Redirects from her various other names can fill in any info gaps, and the article can impart that Una is the canon name. Despite MA's move, where she has far fewer appearances in canon, in licensed non-canon she is much more widely know as Number One - captainmike 69px 23:38, November 21, 2019 (UTC)